Runaway Bride
by thatwritersdream
Summary: The night before her wedding Bella dreamed of a man telling her not to marry Edward Cullen. She listened to that man, later finding out that was the infamous Dean Winchester - a blast from her past. Though, nothing is what it seems when Bella runs away from her wedding with an old friend, searching for her forgotten past.


**A/n**

**This is my very first crossover between Supernatural and Twilight! So just a warning if I mess up! I don't really have much to say but thank you for clicking my story. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Runaway Bride**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter One:

It Will Rain

It was once again a rainy day in Forks Washington, which wasn't out of the normal. Forks just happened to be one of the wettest places in the continental U.S – which was a down side for Isabella Swan, who preferred to go by Bella. She loved the sun, the warmth it gave onto her skin. Something so mundane that made her happy inside. It was all about to go away though, and then she wouldn't be able to feel the warm flush of the sun on her skin.

Sighing, Bella glanced down at the engagement ring on her left hand that only reminded her that her days were ticking by and when each day went by she found herself dreading the wedding. Did she truly want to get married now at the age of eighteen? Most of all, did she want to marry Edward Cullen and become a vampire? At first Bella was positive that was what she wanted, to be with Edward forever until the end of eternity- but now she wasn't so sure. Call it cold feet or second thoughts, but in honest truth it was just this nagging feeling Bella had telling her she was making a _huge _mistake.

The wedding was only tomorrow, and now she had to make the decision. Did she truly want this forever with Edward? When she thought more and more about it, all it did was become more ambivalent. Bella just truly didn't know anymore. She wasn't sure if she wanted to give up everything human now. There is a distant memory Bella had of promising some green eyed boy that when she got older they would be together, get married, have a family and grow old together. Bella still secretly wanted that, a family, a husband that she could grow old with, a place to call home. With the Cullen's, they'd have to move one place to another to keep a low profile. That was the only thing Bella didn't like, the unstable home.

Bring her hand up to inspect the shinning diamond ring, Bella frowned. No, she didn't want this. She didn't want to give up everything human that Rosalie wished she had. Rosalie was right; there wasn't anything beneficial about this life. A timeless void, never aging or moving forward. Stuck in time while watching everyone you love slowly wither away and die. No, Bella didn't want to watch Charlie, Rene, Phil, Jacob, or Billy die. Torn, Bella didn't want to hurt Edward. That's when her phone gave a shrill ring, causing Bella to jump and fumble to answer.

"Hello?" Bella sheepishly asked, knowing who it was most likely.

"_Bella don't make such rash decisions! You and Edward love each other! This is not the time to be getting cold feet, trust me when I say that you won't regret this Bella. You'll finally be a part of our family!" _Alice reprimanded.

Bella sighed, "I know, sorry. It must be the nerves and wedding jitters. I feel sick and nervous and Alice I don't know if I can do this!" Bella sounded as if she was on the verge of a panic attack, heavily breathing and feeling nauseous and faint.

"_Deep breaths Bella, deep slow breaths. Don't worry about a thing okay? Everything will work itself out and tomorrow will be the best day of your life. Now get some sleep, you need the beauty sleep." _Then with a click, Alice hung up the phone.

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes as she set her phone onto the night stand. Never once had she felt so confused in her life. It was practically eating away at her. The nerves, the dreading feeling, something telling her to stop. It wasn't her subconscious telling her to stop; it was this other distant, yet familiar void. It sounded disapproving, something Bella didn't like. She didn't like this voice being upset with her. Groaning, Bella threw herself onto her bed, curling into a ball as she turned the light from her lamp off. Eventually, Bella finally went to sleep.

**XXX**

"_If you marry him Bells, you'll be making a big mistake." A man with brown hair and a beautiful green pair of eyes said, leaning in a chair completely relaxed._

_Bella glanced up, confused. She noticed she was on the floor looking up at the man, who was eerily familiar. Where had she seen him from? She knew him somehow, but she was quite sure how exactly. It was those green eyes, they haunted Bella's mind more often and now she was gazing right into them._

"_Who are you exactly?" Bella whispered, titling to her head to the side curiously._

_The man frowned, "I hate this version of you Bella. You aren't weak and meek. You don't get scared to speak your mind or dress like that for a fact. You've always were clumsy, but you weren't stupid. What the hell are you thinking? Marrying a bloodsucker!? Have you gone nuts Bella? Do you have death wish?"_

_Anger flushed through Bella without warning. Her brown eyes narrowed at the strange man, "Who are you to tell me how to live? Who I can't and can marry? How do you know about vampires!? __**Who are you?**__"_

_The man chuckled, "There she is. The Bella I know and love." He gazed at her sadly for a moment, "You still don't remember who I am." He sighed. "My name is Dean Winchester. I can't tell you how I know about vampire until you can remember who I am completely."_

"_Dean.." Bella whispered, feeling a hole in her heart open up. "How.. how are you here?"_

_Dean flashed a smile, "Dreaming walking, but I don't expect you to remember that. Listen, we don't have much time but I need you to listen to me carefully Bells. Don't marry that vampire, don't turn. I want you to walk away, to come find me and Sam."_

"_I don't even know you." Bella interrupted. "If I even left my wedding, how would I even find you?"_

"_Trust me, you know how to track us. You did it many times before. Just fallow your instincts, which I'm sure are telling you that getting married is a horrible idea." Dean shook his head. "I have to go now. See you on the flip side."_

"Bella time to get up!" Alice sang, standing beside Bella's bed side, causing the bride to yelp and fall off the edge of her bed.

"Alice! What the hell!?" Bella moaned, sitting up from the wooden floor and glaring at the pixie vampire.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Stop being so over dramatic Bella. It's time to get up, shower and get ready for the wedding. Which you'll be doing at my house by the way, so let's get a move on!"

That's how Bella found herself in the passenger's seat of Alice's yellow Porsche, leaning against the cool window. It relaxed Bella, despite Alice's random chatter and rambles she paid no attention to. Instead she focused on her dream. _Dean Winchester. _That name sounded oddly familiar, so did two others. _Sam Winchester_ and _Lennox Singer_. Lennox...

"_Come on Bella!" A blond teenager yelled happily tugging Bella along towards the old house where the car dump clearly was just adding to the collection._

"_Lennox I don't want to talk to him!" Bella snapped angrily._

_Lennox rolled her eyes, glancing at Bella, "Has your best friend I highly recommend that you talk this dispute out with Dean. It isn't even that serious."_

"_It is!" Bella retorted. "He didn't trust me enough to tell me that he made a deal! He made a deal and now he's going to die Len! I can't just watch him die!" Tears welled up in Bella's eyes. _

_Lennox frowned, pulling Bella into a tight embrace, "We'll get him back Bella. I swear to god well find a way to save Dean."_

A sharp pain coursed through Bella's head, causing her to wince in pain. Alice didn't notice though, luckily. Bella didn't want to explain herself, she just.. she just couldn't. She didn't even understand herself completely. She felt as if she were going crazy by the time Alice pulled up into the Cullen drive way which had been set up beautifully. White flowers dangled from strings, the seats covered in white cloth. The aisle a white silk looking walkway with rose petals scattered among it and at the end of the aisle stood the arch where her and Edward would exchange their vows. Where the tie of their marriage will become forever. Their beginning.

_Don't marry him _came Dean's voice in her mind, urging her to walk away now, but she couldn't since Alice began to pull her into the house and directly up the stairs, pushing her into the shower of one of the many restrooms in the Cullen household.

"Wash everything, shave carefully, and most of all- smile Bella! It's your wedding day!" Alice smiled, closing the restroom door and leaving Bella to herself for once.

Bella sighed, turning the faucet on and waiting for the water to get warm before she actually stepped into the shower. Warm beads of water rained down upon her, relaxing her tense muscles. She felt on edge, she wanted out. Bella groaned, leaning against the wall. Her naked figure trembled, and she felt pain. She felt her head pounding and throbbing. It was sharp pains, worse than a migraine.

_Blood and cries of pain. Dean yelling, dying. Lilith in Ruby's body. Sam trying to stop this all. Bella and Lennox shouting at Lilith to stop. Then time stood still, Dean was being ripped apart and the world slowed for Bella. _

"Please. I don't want to know." Bella whispered, hugging herself.

_Bella ran over to Dean when it seemed the hellhounds were gone, Ruby's body laid lifeless on the floor next to Dean's and Lilith was gone. So was Dean. Bella gently cradled his head, silently sobbing as Sam fell to his knees next to her and Lennox just stood there. _

"_We can get him back." Bella whispered, delusional._

"_Bella, he's gone." Sam softly said, hugging the girl to his side. "He wouldn't want you to do anything crazy Bells. Please don't."_

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered to herself, getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her. She stepped out into the room, only to be bombarded by Rosalie and Alice- who were ready to get the bride ready.

**XXX**

Exactly one hour later Bella sat in front of a mirror. Her chocolate brown hair twisted into and elegant bun with random strands curled. Her makeup done a natural style that was beautiful, but she didn't feel beautiful. She was even in her wedding dress, a designer custom made wedding dress. Above all, she looked like perfect bride. A gasp came from behind her, causing Bella to turn to see her mother and father standing there.

"You look beautiful Bella." Rene whispered, pulling Bella into a hug.

"Watch the hair!" Alice chided.

Rene smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Bella glanced over at Charlie, noticing something in his hands. A small box. Noticing Bella looking at it, Charlie warily smiled at his only daughter, opening it to reveal a sapphire embedded hair piece.

"It was your grandmothers, though we added the sapphires. We thought you needed something blue." Rene grinned as Charlie handed over the hair piece to Alice, who carefully but skillfully slipped it into Bella's hair.

"There!" Alice sang.

"Can I have a moment alone? With Charlie?" Bella asks suddenly, gaining three nodes as the other women left the room. Bella set her eyes on her father before her tears sprang to her eyes.

"Bella." Charlie murmured embracing his daughter. "What's wrong? You aren't supposed to be the one crying."

Bella sniffled, "I can't do this daddy." Bella whispered. "I can't marry Edward. I remember Dean, Sam, and Lennox vaguely."

Charlie stiffened, pulling away slightly with a smile tugging his lips, "I didn't like Edward very much." Charlie encouraged. "At least you're starting to remember, but it will take some time. I'm happy you know their names at least."

"I'm so confused." Bella whimpered, feeling utterly pathetic.

"Now my Bella never whimpered." A teasing voice said, causing Bella to turn on her heel.

A blond stood in the door way grinning like a cherish cat. Her blue eyes twinkling in mischief. Something Bella found herself missing. That shit eating grin, those blue eyes, and her best friend. Lennox Singer. Bobby's adoptive daughter.

"Len.." Bella whispered the familiar nickname, earning a tearing eyed Lennox who wrapped Bella into a hug.

"I missed you so fucking much. I was so pissed when you took some magical potion that erased your memories." Lennox groaned. "It was such a bitch move Bella! I mean we can't all run away from our problems, but yet you did and you probably don't even know what I'm talking about do you?"

Bella shook her head, "No I don't."

Lennox sighed, it was a trivial question. "Okay, well I have a lot to explain on my part." Lennox glanced at Bella's ring. "You still getting married or would you rather recover your lost memories?"

Bella glanced down at the ring on her left hand, before making her final decision. Sliding the ring off her finger, Bella set it down onto the vanity. She couldn't be a vampire, nor could she get married now. If Edward truly loved her, maybe he'd wait for her and respect her decision but what she was about to do was utterly cruel.

"You better go before Alice Cullen comes back." Charlie advised. "She'll figure it out first."

Lennox nodded, taking Bella's hand, "Come on runaway bride… Oh Dean will love this story once we find him."

"Len, take care of her." Charlie called out as the two females left the room.

"Don't I always!?" Lennox responded, pulling Bella out the house undetected since all the Cullen's were doing final checks on the preparations outside.

As the existed the Cullen Household, Bella felt different. She dropped her bouquet of flowers, kicked of her forsaken heels that Alice forced her to wear and pulled her vail off her head while letting it drop to the floor.

She felt free.

"Where exactly are we going?" Bella inquired as she got into the passenger's side of Lennox's red Thunderbird, which had its top down.

"We my friend, are going to track the Winchesters asses down while I explain how you potion your memory away with the help of a witch." Lennox smirked, stepping on the gas pedal as she back out. "Try to keep up Bells, because this is one hell of a story."

Then they were speeding down the roads of Forks and out of the town.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/n**

**So this is my very first Supernatural / Twilight fanfiction! I really hope you all enjoyed this beginning. The first chapters are always the tricky way to start a story. I just really hope that this chapter wasn't confusing or anything, but if it was I'm sorry. P.S. sorry it was so short.**

**If I messed up on any parts, feel free to point them out. Reviews are amazing too. **

**Well I'm off to bed, night.**


End file.
